Things Change
by JackSparrow'sBiggestFan
Summary: Jenny has always struggled with fitting in. But she's given the chance to be human and fits in, not knowing that someone loved her better before. But after a trick from Vexus, she has to make a decision...being human or her best friend's life. JB


Jenny Wakeman laid on her bed staring at the ceiling. _"Could she really have done it?"_ she thought to herself. "_No, it's impossible. She said it would never happen."_

She groaned and turned over. This was all so confusing. First, she couldn't, and all of the sudden she could?

Lying on her stomach, Jenny grabbed her pillow and shoved it over her mouth before screaming.

"Jenny, what are you doing?" a voice said from her window. She pulled her head out of the pillow to see Brad standing at the window, looking extremely confused.

"What? Uh- nothing. I'm doing, um, nothing," she stumbled before she placed the pillow back quickly and got up. "Come in," she said.

Brad quickly climbed through the open window. "I heard you scream, so I came over to see what was up," he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Jenny smiled, lying, "Oh, just a little overwhelmed with everything lately."

"With what? I mean, it's May, not very many teachers care anymore. What's up?"

"Just the usual," she answered simply.

Brad nodded uncomfortably. Jenny was never this quiet. The silence hung in the air awkwardly. Until they heard…

"BRAD AND JENNY, SITTIN' IN A TREE! K-I-S-I-N-N-G!" The two of them immediately ran to the window, knowing the culprit was by the bad spelling.

"Tuck, get out of here. Did you follow me?" Brad accused.

Tuck looked at them innocently. "Who, me? How could you ever think such a thing? That is so mean, Brad!" he replied.

He looked to Jenny, who merely rolled her eyes and shrugged. "That's Tuck for you," she said.

"BBRRAADDDDD! Mom says come home! It's time for dinner!" Tuck shouted.

Brad looked out to Tuck. "TUCK, GO AWAY!" he yelled.

Brad went to go back into Jenny's room. "You know I'm listening, don't you?" Tuck sang.

Jenny smiled slightly. "Go home with him. I'll see you tomorrow," She beckoned, ushering Brad to the window.

He climbed out of it partially. "You sure you're okay?" he asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, I just need some time to think about everything," she answered before waving good-bye. She made sure she didn't let on what 'everything' actually was.

This was it. Tonight, she was going to make her decision.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brad was having a hard time walking home with Tuck. "You love her! You know you do!" Tuck exclaimed.

Brad grabbed Tuck by the shoulders. "Tuck, Jenny and I are not in love! When will you understand that? She's my best friend."

Tuck looked at him with a you've – got – to – be- kidding – me look. "Brad, think about it, will ya? You and she are always nervously talking to each other, you're going over her house all the time secretly, and you're not trying to be Mr. Romantic with any other girl lately. Face it. You, Bradley Carbunkle, are in falling in love with Jenny Wakeman!" Tuck exclaimed smiling.

Brad froze, nervously thinking of something to say that would contradict what he had just said. "Erm- …Since when do you know so much about love? You're only 10!" Brad said angrily as he pushed Tuck out of the way.

"I've been there all the times it's happened!" Tuck shouted.

Brad stopped and turned around. "We are never going to speak of this conversation again. Understand?" he ordered, jabbing Tuck in the shoulder.

"Sure, whatever, be a big dummy," Tuck muttered under his breath as he stalked off after Brad.

- - - - -

The sun had set a long time after Jenny walked down stairs. She seemed in a fog as she stumbled down. _'I'm going to do it. This will all be over. It's finally going to end_'.

"Mom?" she asked meekly.

"In here!" Mrs. Wakeman exclaimed from the kitchen.

Jenny slowly walked in. Without turning, Mrs. Wakeman asked, "So, have you made your decision XJ9?"

Jenny took a deep breath before answering "Yes. I'm ready."

She turned to Jenny smiling. "Excellent."

* * *

Brad went to get Jenny to go to school, but he was a little suspicious when all the shades were drawn and windows were closed. He slowly walked up to the door and rapped on it lightly. "Jenny? Mrs. Wakeman?" he shouted.

There was a slight commotion before Mrs. Wakeman answered the door. Her hair was a mess, and her eyes were foggy, giving him the impression that she was either 1.) Drunk, 2.) Hung over, or 3.) Dying.

"Oh, hello Bradley," she said monotonously. She propped herself on the door and smiled lopsidedly.

"Mrs. Wakeman, is everything okay?" he asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be? What can I help you with?" her tone of voice immediately changing.

"Uh, is Jenny there?" he asked.

"No."

"Well, did she leave for school already?"

"No."

"Where is she then?" he questioned, extremely confused.

She placed her hand on his shoulder softly. "Brad, you should know that- that…that," she said looking for the right things to say.

"What's going on?" he asked, pulling away.

"XJ9 exists no longer. She has been terminated."

Brad stared in horror. "Y-you did what?"

"XJ9 was sick of being here and not being able to feel, so she asked yesterday morning if there was any way that I could terminate her. I looked into it, and found a way to do it."

Brad backed up; unsure of if this was really happening. He went down the steps backwards. "Mrs. Wakeman, why would you do that? Jenny was your daughter," he accused.

"XJ9 could not have been my daughter because she is not human. She was a machine that I built to help prevent the spread of trouble. She may have had a mind of her own, but she was in no way a human," Mrs. Wakeman replied simply before shutting the door in Brad's face.

"BRAD, YOU HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL. MOM MADE ME COME TO GET YOU TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU DO!" Tuck said as he ran down the sidewalk.

When he reached Brad and easily saw that his brother was distraught, he asked. "Brad, what's wrong? Did Jenny turn you down?" he said joking.

"Tuck…Jenny's gone." He then began to walk to school. Unfortunately, he didn't know the whole story.

In homeroom, in sat in his spot, unfeeling. Jenny's spot, which was next to his, was empty.

After the bell rang and the morning announcements were done with, his teacher stepped up when the principal walked in.

The principal handed Brad's teacher a note before whispering something in his ear. The teacher nodded before clearing his throat.

"Class, I have just been notified that a new girl will be joining our school today. Ms. Mewkana?" the teacher summoned.

A young girl walked in. Her shoulder length brown hair was pulled into a side ponytail. She wore a simple pink shirt and white jeans with a pink scarf as a belt.

"Class, this is Jennifer Mewkana."

Brad looked at her strangely. She smiled at him shyly. "Ms. Mewkana, please take a seat next to Mr. Carbunkle."

She nodded and walked over to Brad. Brad gave the best smile he could. "Hello. My name's Brad," he said, offering his hand.

She shook it energetically. "Hi, Brad," she said. "I think we've met before." She raised her eyebrows before turning away.

Brad's hand dropped. He felt like he couldn't breathe. "Jenny…you're a human."

* * *

Just to let you know now, I am not a big My Life as a Teenage Robot watcher, so I may make a mistake on some technicality. If I do, let me now, and or course, tell me what you think. 


End file.
